


hey, would you take a chance on me?

by colormemotional



Series: nonbinary alex [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Artist John, First Meetings, Journalist Alex, M/M, Non-Binary Alex, john is a nervous child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-09 01:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11094270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colormemotional/pseuds/colormemotional
Summary: They were something of a brown color, but John didn’t believe brown could give them the praise they deserved. They were built in character, hardships in a young life, but ablaze with golden flecks that danced around. Knowledge was present, making them a sharp and domineering bronze near the middle. Bright, warm, beautiful. John loved eyes because they did that, gave away a person’s personality, but these eyes were his favorite yet.





	hey, would you take a chance on me?

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote the entirety of this while listening to the one hour version of tyler joseph's lazy cover of 'build me up buttercup'
> 
> upon the subject of gender neutral honorifics for mr or ms, alex uses 'mx' here, which is pronounced 'mix'. it's a fairly common one, i use it myself. if there's a better honorific that i don't know about, or I'm using it wrong, please let me know. bc i would like to know if I'm accidently misgendering myself too lmao.
> 
> title from 'know your name' sung by mary lambert

“Uh, may I draw you?”

 

Alex snapped their head up from their book to be greeted by a person with unruly hair and a nervous smile holding a sketchbook by their side. They were pleased by this person’s appearance; freckled, sun kissed skin and a almost awkwardly lanky body. Broad chested, in a way that fit their size, and comfortable looking clothes adorning them. Alex immediately thought  _ attractive.  _

 

They pushed their reading glasses further up their nose and looked up at the stranger, suddenly realizing there must be a reason why they are standing there, looking strangely at them. They must have asked them something. Using a finger to temporarily bookmark their page, Alex spoke: “Excuse me?”

 

They laughed, breathily, hints of anxiety in their voice, but it still sang in Alex’s ears nicely all the same. Face a shade or two redder than before, the person replied, “I asked if I may draw you. You, um, you’ve, well…” The person trailed off, shuffling on their feet. Alex quirked an eyebrow and let an amused smile cross their lips.

 

“I’ve, well…?

 

The person ran a hand through their hair and shook their head, muttered something indistinguishable. Alex set their book down on the bench and peered at the tall stranger. They watched as said stranger blinked a few times before setting their sketchbook and things abruptly beside them. They reached a hand in front of Alex, tried to make a somewhat better smile appear on their face, and started anew.

 

“I’m John Laurens, I’m just a dude looking for someone new to draw. My roommate is great, but the same old thing is boring. I also need a model for an assignment that’s due in two days and you seemed to capture my attention. So, can I draw you, mister…?” 

 

Alex took his hand, shaking it with a strong grasp. They smiled. “Mx, not a mister. My name’s Alex Hamilton. And yes, I would be fine with you drawing me.” John seemed to jump at the response, quickly sitting down and taking his paper and drawing utensils into his lap. His smile seemed more genuine now, and Alex was sure they would never get enough of it. Flipping through his book, a well used thing with most pages completely filled, John found a blank piece of parchment and looked back up at Alex with glowing seafoam eyes, excitement bleeding through.

 

“Thank you Alex. You don’t know how hard it was trying to find someone. I can’t draw things unless the really catch my interest, if I try to they just come out terrible. Wait, you probably don’t really care that much about my artist drama.” A deep inhale. “Just do whatever seems most comfortable to you right now. I’ll capture it that way.” He picked out a piece of charcoal, thin and well used, resting it casually in his nimble fingers. Alex wanted to giggle at the boyish way he seemed to have with him, though obviously an intelligent young man. Sitting up a little straighter, they brushed some of their hair back into place and tucked some behind their left ear. Carefully, Alex folded their glasses and set them atop their book. They shifted their body to lean their side on the back of the wooden bench and face John. A soft upturn of their lips, an almost smile, rested into their features. John took in a shaky breath at the sight. He knew it was a half assed thing to do, pick the most attractive person in the park. The only person who managed to look breathtaking while reading Stephen King in a dark green sweater vest. He might get so distracted with looking at them, he’d never finish the drawing. What the  _ hell  _ were you thinking, John.

 

“I’m ready.” Alex notified, and John was forced to stop thinking and try to work on the task at hand. 

 

John was able to see things a person wouldn’t notice just passing by. As he worked, with each stroke he started to see the little imperfections of Alex’s skin that bloomed like pretty red roses during the spring in his eyes. The mole just above their upper lip and under their nose, the soft wrinkles in the corners of their eyes that showed age, though John could guess they weren’t much older than him. There was a thin coating of aftershave around their mouth and chin, something not very thick but John could imagine it rubbing gently against his cheek and giving him goosebumps. One eyebrow wasn’t as thick as the other in the end, only by a centimeter or so, but John noticed it and couldn’t help but grin again as he drew it in. Their hair was interesting to draw. Messy but in place, framing their head in a way that only complimented their appearance. Soft, full lips which gave off a reddish tint and went with the tanned skin tone. Though, John supposed, the real magic was in the eyes. 

 

They were something of a brown color, but John didn’t believe brown could give them the praise they deserved. They were built in character, hardships in a young life, but ablaze with golden flecks that danced around. Knowledge was present, making them a sharp and domineering bronze near the middle. Bright, warm, beautiful. John loved eyes because they did that, gave away a person’s personality, but these eyes were his favorite yet. 

 

Once he had gotten a basic sketch and some shading started, he let Alex move as he made more progress on his drawing. Alex insisted on seeing a finished version and John complied, warning them in would be some time before he was done. 

 

“It’s fine. I’ve got no place to be the afternoon. I don’t have my shift until seven.” They shrugged, picking their book and glasses back up again and beginning to read once more. John felt at peace as he properly shaded the portrait. Alex was a pretty nice person, he wondered if he should see if they could hang out or something again. He was definitely up for that. They were obviously smart, the quality radiating off of their skin even if they hadn’t said anything particularly quick-witted yet. He suddenly gained interest in their life. What Alex might like doing, where did they work, if they were going to university, what did they study, any hobbies? 

 

“Oh? Where do you work?” John asked, using some cloth to blend the charcoal in a couple places. 

 

“I work at the craft store a couple blocks from here, but I’m also a journalist for a news website. It’s just to make sure I can afford rent when my monthly salary isn’t up to par.” They chuckled. Alex read for a few minutes, or more like looked at their book while they thought of what to say in return to John’s understanding hum. Glancing at the man, they saw him working intently. His hair had fallen to curtain his face, shielding Alex’s view of his work. 

 

“What about you?” 

 

John looked back at them when he heard the words and the two locked eyes. He felt himself blush, being taken prisoner in the swirling color. He whipped his face back to the page of his sketchbook, a blush arising his cheeks once more. 

 

“What? Oh, uh, me? I’m still in school, I’m in my senior year of art school. I’m supposed to be starting an internship in graphic design next week and hopefully I’ll be able to get a real job in the same field.” Alex was relieved that John wasn’t too young, if this developed into a relationship(why were they already thinking of that?) they’d hate to be the twenty five year old dating someone just barely eighteen. 

 

Before Alex could answer John’s words, he added, “I’ve finished!” In a rushed voice and presented the drawing into their view. It wasn’t anything magnificent; a small sketch of them in the charcoal with some required shading to make it look a little more alive, but they couldn’t help but gasp at the perfected details. John had drew their face into a splitting image. From the delicate lines along the eyes to the little bit of scruff around their chin, it was amazing to Alex. 

 

“That’s- you’re a great artist, John.” He smiled, giddily, and flipped the sketchbook closed. Alex smiled back at him, but theirs was a look of admiration. John gathered his drawing supplies and stuffed them into his sweatshirt pocket. 

 

“I try. Though, that’s not what I’ll be turning in. In retrospect it is-I’m just going to copy it onto better paper and shade it nicer. Is that okay with you?” Whenever he talked, it seemed to spill out of his mouth all at once, no planning. Alex couldn’t help but find it a little cute. They had to know if this man was free to go get coffee sometime this week. They didn’t think they could handle just letting him leave, never crossing paths again. 

 

“Yeah, I’m fine with that. Are you busy Wednesday?” They watched as the man froze up, hand halfway into the air. Holding back a giggle, Alex saw him drop the hand back into his lap and let out oxygen that he didn’t know he was holding in. 

 

“I’m free?” It sounded more like a question than a statement coming from his lips and leaking into the chilly air. A chance. He had a chance, were the Heavens actually listening for once? His movements robotic slow, he turned to face Alex, finding them with a hand over their mouth and an amused glint in their eyes. He hadn’t noticed the pale red nail polish painted expertly among each of the nails before, and had to hold himself back from making a dumb, starstruck comment about them. “We could get coffee. I know a place. Unless you don’t like coffee, then we can just get some bubble tea, have you had bubble tea before?” 

 

Alex really did laugh this time, but all in good nature. They placed a hand on John’s shoulder, softly, gently, and beamed at him. 

 

“I’d love to get coffee with you, John.” 

 

 


End file.
